burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Assistant 2009
Since GP75 has a lack of activity here, he has been demoted. We are now looking for a replacement. Rules *We are looking for one new Assistant. *'Anyone registered to this site' can nominate a user and you can nominate yourself. *Everyone has one vote but you can not vote for yourself. *We are all voting for a specific user. If you have no preference then don't vote at all. *'Keep civil', i can't stress that enough. Anyone caught mud slinging, offending another user or decreasing their chances of winning will be disqualified and a will be temporarily banned. *If you are a candidate then you can campaign across the site via this forum or any user's talk page. In this case, and this case only, you can spam if your message is a campaign message and is only sent to one person once. *If you are nominated by another user, you do not have to stay as a nominee. Nominees have the ability to withdraw from the RfA at any time. If so then any voters of that withdrawn nominee can re-vote. *If you have any questions or comments about this RfA, which haven't already been answered, then contact Crashbroke23 on his talk page. *Nominees will be alegible to sign up from the 29th of May to the 10th of June. *Voting will take place from the 16th of June to the 26th June. Any votes or nominations before or after those alegible boundaries will not be accepted. Thanks for making this organized and formal. This is important because we don't get a Fanboy war over one or two people. Good Luck to the potential Assistants! Nominations These are the official users that have been nominated by fellow users for becoming a Assistant. *Nominee: KBABZ *Nominator: The Boss *Reason: Outstanding contributions throughout the last months and an active roll in community issues and discussions via the forums. ---- *Nominee: *Nominator: Smudger13talk *Reason: Good knowledge of various aspects of the Burnout series. Editing skills are brill, and he is a perfectionist. He is also amazing in Paradise City. Check this page if you don't believe me. ---- *Nominee: Le Mans Racer *Nominator: jjbest *Reason: I feel he makes good contributions and also he introduced me to the PCPD site. Well, his forum did. Voting The time for nominations has been completed, and now it is time to vote, here are the rules; *You Can only Vote Once for one person. Once you vote, there is no going back. *If nominated, you cannot vote for yourself. *Voting lasts for ten days starting on the 16th on June. *The votes will be counted and the person who got the most votes will be promoted on the 27th of June, if they accept coming a Assistant. *No explanation is need when voting saying why you voted for the person, this is don't so there is less clutter. Good Luck to the Nominees! Votes For Nominees *KBABZ [talk] :* :* *KonigCCX [talk] :*Babadingldoo :* :* :* *LeMansRacer [talk] :* :*jjbest Voting Closed Thank you to everyone who participated in this election for a new assistant. I view it extremely important that the community get to say how the site is run. So well done to KonigCCX our new assistant. Hope you carry on contributing amazingly and taking part in community events. Thanks! Over and out... 09:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC)